


Chewing Gum

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bubblegum, Candy, Chewing gum, Comedy, Comfort, Concern, Cussing, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Funny, Gentle, Happy, Happy Ending, Laughter, Love, Lovely, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pet Names, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Shared apartment, Smiles, Suggestive Dialogue, TW: Vomit, Worry, bulleted, chenle - Freeform, giggles, jisung - Freeform, jisung x oc, lowercase intended, nct - Freeform, nct dream fluff, nct dream jisung, nct dream park jisung, nct fluff, nct jisung, nct park jisung - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, park jisung/original female character, soft, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Paris and Jisung are at a convenience store and Jisung buys all the gum so they can try different flavors.
Relationships: Jisung & Paris, Paris/Jisung
Kudos: 6





	Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Paris Riggs is one of my original characters. Check out my profile for more on her and other characters! I hope you all enjoy this!

\- jisung and paris are heading to the convenience store around the corner from their apartment

\- and they’re going by foot because it takes like five minutes to get there

\- so it’s 10 pm and they’re walking there in their pajamas

\- and jisung’s hands are in the pockets of his hoodie

\- he’s wearing sweatpants with it :)

\- and his hair is all messy and his face is bare

\- paris is in another pair of his sweatpants and a tank top

\- they appear to be in a playful debate

\- “i’m just saying minecraft is lame!” she exclaims

\- “it is not!” he argues, brows pulled down in a frown

\- “of course you would defend it because you play it.”

\- “that’s not why i’m defending it.”

\- “then why? because chenle plays it?”

\- “no! i actually think it’s a fun game and you can-”

\- “well, you’re entitled to your wrong opinion.” she interrupts him

\- “okay, shithead.” he reaches over and ruffles her hair. “i’m not buying you any snacks.”

\- “that’s fine, i’ll just buy my own.”

\- “you didn’t bring your wallet,” he points out

\- “i’ll pay with my good looks.”

\- he scoffs, shaking his head

\- the corner store comes into view

\- and paris runs ahead, yelling, “oh look we’re here let’s see what they have!”

\- jisung laughs to himself and follows her through the doors

\- the employee behind the counter nods to them as they enter

\- paris leads jisung into one of the candy aisles

\- so they’re perusing the racks of fruity candies

\- when paris has a thought

\- “sung, we should buy different gum flavors and try them!! but like the gross ones!”

\- “are you buying?” he raises his eyebrows

\- she smiles sweetly

\- “i didn’t bring my wallet, remember?”

\- “you’re impossible.”

\- she grins, “i’m gonna look in the next aisle down.”

\- he nods in response, picking up a packet of gum as she walks away from him

\- after a few more minutes of deciding which packs to buy, he just grabs a bunch of bags of gumballs

\- “pear bear?” he calls, striding to the end of the section. “you ready to go?”

\- “yeah, gimme a sec,” she responds, looking back at him as she fills an xtra large cup with slushie

\- when she finishes, they head to the cash register

\- “i’ll pay you back by the way,” she murmurs in his ear as the cashier rings up their purchases

\- “there’s no need.” he kisses her temple

\- “are you sure? i’m totally fine with it.”

\- “i’m sure.”

\- they head out of the store carrying their goodies

\- and jisung is so excited about it

\- paris is sipping her slurpee as they saunter back home together

\- she unlocks the door when they get there

\- and they dump all their stuff on the island in the kitchen

\- so then they get all situated on the floor of the living room

\- jisung opens the first bag of gumballs

\- “ok so they have a list of the flavors inside.” he pulls out a strip of paper

\- as his eyes scan the page he makes a face

\- “what? is it gross? jisung what is it?”

\- “i’ll read it out loud.” he clears his throat

\- “the red with white stripes is bacon flavored, the light green is wasabi, the dark brown with red dots is meatball, the white with yellow splotches is popcorn,"

\- he continues, “the orange is orange flavored, the blue is latex flavored-” at that he makes a gagging face- “the dark green with brown splotches is vomit, the plain white is mint, and the purple is grape.” he finishes the list and shudders in disgust

\- “it’s a good thing i got a slurpee to wash out the taste,” she remarks, reaching into the bag and extracting a blue gumball. “fuck.”

\- “this was your idea so enjoy.” a smile tugs at his thick lips

\- she pops the piece of gum in her mouth, “if you weren’t so annoying i’d kiss you right now.”

\- “after you’ve tried the latex gum? no thanks.”

\- she glares at him, crunching on the candy until it becomes soft

\- as she chews it, her face contorts in disgust and then a look of panic flashes across her face as she starts gagging

\- “this is fucking disgusting!” she exclaims, running over to the trashcan and spitting it out

\- jisung cackles, still in his sitting position on the floor

\- she grabs her slushie and takes a couple long sips

\- then walks back to him

\- “don’t be so cocky, park jisung, it’s your turn now.”

\- his laughter dies and his expression turns serious

\- “all right, let’s see what i get.”

\- he reaches in and pulls out a popcorn gumball

\- he sighs in relief, not aware of the breath he was holding until it’s released

\- “this isn’t as bad as i thought it’d be.” he says, biting down on the hard exterior of the candy

\- after a bit of chewing, he speaks, “this is actually pretty good! they perfectly captured the taste of movie theater popcorn.”

\- “you’re so gross.” she scrunches her nose up

\- “but you love me anyway.”

\- she huffs and says something under her breath, leaning on her hands

\- when he’s done, paris takes another gumball, this time extracting a light green one

\- she groans, swearing loudly

\- “i’m terrible with spicy stuff.” her lips form in a pout, her eyes surveying the colored sphere

\- “ya gotta try it.” he grins mischievously, rocking back and forth in anticipation

\- “fuck you, park jisung. and  _ don’t  _ say ‘yes please’.”

\- “i wasn’t going to!” he says innocently, holding his hands up

\- “right.” she sulks, putting the gum in her mouth and chewing hesitantly

\- as soon as the spicy taste blooms across her tongue, her eyes begin to water

\- she chokes on her saliva and her face turns red

\- and she starts wheezing

\- jisung is like lowkey worried but laughing too hard to talk

\- he clutches his belly and tears stream down his face as he guffaws

\- her stomach heaves and she jumps up, running to the bathroom

\- and jisung stops laughing because he realizes she’s about to vomit

\- he springs from the floor and rushes behind her

\- she opens the toilet lid and the contents of her stomach tumble past her lips

\- he holds her long black hair out of her face

\- worry lines crease his handsome features

\- his hand comfortingly rubs her back in circles as he apologizes profusely

\- he helps her wipe her mouth and stays while she brushes her teeth

\- “i’m so sorry, jelly bean. i didn’t realize it made you so sick.”

\- she rinses out and straightens her back

\- “it’s really okay, i’m the one who wanted to do this anyway.”

\- “i just feel bad that you threw up.” he frowns

\- “i’m fine now, baby.”

\- he hums a response, pulls her into him from behind, and buries his head in the crook of her neck

\- she closes her eyes, the taste of vomit still not fully gone

\- “ i don’t wanna have any more candy.”

\- “all right, sweetheart. we don’t have to continue. maybe i’ll trick one of the hyungs into trying some.” he presses a chaste kiss to her shoulder

\- “you’ll have to take a video of their reaction.”

\- “totally.” they stay that way for a few more minutes

\- “can we move to the living room? i wanna lay down,” she mumbles, already falling asleep in his arms

\- “of course.” jisung leads her to the couch and helps her cover up with a fluffy blanket

\- he kisses her forehead tenderly and makes to pull away

\- “stay.” she murmurs, burrowing further into the cushions

\- he slowly crawls on top of her and nestles into her frame

\- soon, they’re drifting into sleep, the gumballs still sprawled on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know if there are any typos or mistakes!


End file.
